Truce
by kisshuismylife
Summary: If I put a summary, it'll ruin the story, so please just read and find out! :)


**Truce**

Kisshu woke up feeling sick to his stomach. _Great…. _he thought. He got up and went to the bathroom in the back of his room as his stomach started churning. As he walked in the door, he felt stuff coming up, and ran to the toilet right before he threw up.

As he threw up, he noticed his stomach kept feeling worse, not better. Eventually stuff stopped coming up, but his stomach was still churning, and he felt awful. He got the bucket from under the sink, and went back to his bed. Setting the bucket down, he climbed back into bed. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was about 4 AM, which meant he couldn't call Pai. _I guess I'll just try to go back to sleep, _he thought.

Lying back down, he realized his stomach hadn't settled down at all. He didn't have the feeling that stuff was about to come out of his throat, but his stomach was still churning. _That's going to make it hard to sleep… _he thought wearily as he settled back against the pillows.

After a while he did get to sleep, but was woken up about two hours later by someone banging on his door. "What?" he asked.

Pai came in and said, "The Mews somehow got here."

"You and Taruto are going to have to handle this, I've got some sort of stomach bug," Kisshu said. "I couldn't stop throwing up last night, and my stomach won't settle down." He felt his stomach turn inside out, and grabbed the bucket, putting it on his lap right before everything in his stomach came out of his mouth. He managed to get it all in the bucket, but the bucket was getting full.

Vaguely he heard teleportation, and looked up. Pai was gone, and Kisshu sighed, then got up and went to the bathroom again. He emptied the bucket into the toilet and flushed, but before he could leave, his legs gave out, and he fell to his knees on the floor. The jolting motion didn't help his stomach, and he barely got to the toilet before throwing up again. _How is it that there's still stuff left? _he wondered.

Suddenly his vision started going black as he stopped throwing up. Soon after, Kisshu was unconscious on the floor.

When he woke up again, he realized he seemed to be in some kind of hospital room. Turning his head, he saw Ichigo sitting next to him. She looked worried, but that faded a bit when she saw he was awake. "Kish, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Did I die?" Kisshu asked. "What happened to you hating me?"

"What I hated was being called a toy, and that's why I was mean," Ichigo said. "You didn't die, luckily."

"Where am I?" Kisshu asked. "And what happened, anyways?"

"You're in a hospital near my house, and the others are forming a truce with the government," Ichigo said. "Zakuro is taking my place for now. She's better at public speaking than me anyways. Pai went to your room after we told him we had gotten Ryou arrested, and that we wanted to form a truce, and found you unconscious. Whatever the stomach thing you had had gone away, but for some reason it sent you into a coma. And Pai was unable to heal that."

"How long have I been out?" Kisshu asked.

"Three weeks," Ichigo said. "Everyone's been really worried about you. Pai's been in a lot, and Taruto came in when he could be dragged away from Pudding and her hyperactive siblings. And after the first week, the hospital staff gave up on me. I think the only times I came out of here were for meals and when Pai came. I've been really worried, I'm glad you're awake."

"Thanks, Koneko-chan," Kisshu said. "What's happening now?"

"Keiichiro went to some official he knew in the Japanese government after Pai agreed to forming a truce with us," Ichigo said. "He was able to arrange for Keiichiro and Pai to meet with the Prime Minister, and they asked if we could come to an agreement, to stop the attacks. The Prime Minister was pretty happy with that idea, and they've been setting up meetings since then, with your leaders and mine."

"Deep Blue actually agreed to this?" Kisshu asked.

"Unfortunately, no," Ichigo said. "He tried to take over his human host, but we were able to stop him in time. Unfortunately, we had to kill his human host, because Deep Blue implanted something into him that caused him to try to blow up my school."

"Was Deep Blue's human host the treehugger?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "He dumped me a while ago, and my two school friends beat him half to death. Since no one else wanted the job of trying to kill him, Moe and Miwa were allowed to fulfill their dream of killing him. Those two are something else…"

"What's happening to my people?" Kisshu asked.

"Pai took all the Mew Aqua we had and healed the planet soon after you were put in this hospital," Ichigo said. "But they're all being given a choice to come live in Japan if they choose. Most of them stayed behind on your planet; apparently it's WAY better than Earth. But a few, including Pai and Taruto's parents, decided to come live here. Pai and Taruto are staying, at least until Lettuce and Pudding are old enough to choose which planet they want to live on. And Pai and Taruto's parents are living with Pudding and Taruto, so Pudding and her siblings will have adults there."

"What about Pai?" Kisshu asked.

"He's living with Keiichiro; Lettuce's family didn't have enough space," Ichigo said. "Pai and Keiichiro spend most of their time holed up in their lab."

"I guess Pai will never change," Kisshu said.

Ichigo giggled, but then her face turned serious. "I don't know what you want to do after you get out of the hospital, but my parents have agreed that if you want, you can live with me," Ichigo said. "Considering what I put you through, I'll understand if you don't want to, but-"

"I get to live with you!?" Kisshu asked, cutting her off. "For real?"

"If you want to," Ichigo said.

"I'd LOVE to!" Kisshu said.

Ichigo sighed. "I'm glad," she said softly. "I really wanted you to say yes, but I wasn't sure if you would, since I put you through so much pain."

"This is a dream come true," Kisshu said happily.

"I'm glad," Ichigo said with a smile. "Just one thing- my dad said we can't sleep together. You get the guest room."

"Aww…" Kisshu said.

Ichigo giggled. "You'll survive," she said.

There was a knock on the door, and Ichigo called, "Come in!"

The door opened, and Pai came in. "Hi Pai," Kisshu said.

"Kisshu, you're awake?" Pai asked.

"Yeah," Kisshu said. "Koneko-chan told me what's been happening; and I get to live with her!"

"I told you he'd say yes," Pai said to Ichigo. "Kisshu, how are you feeling?"

"I feel a little shaky, but other than that, I feel fine," Kisshu said.

Pai put a hand on Kisshu's chest, concentrating, then said, "You're getting better, but you shouldn't get up for at least two days. I think you should be able to sit up, but you shouldn't stay up for too long, it's not good for you yet. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm starving," Kisshu said.

"You're not going to be able to eat anything heavier than ramen for about a week," Pai said. "Apples are fine, though. But eating heavy food will make you sick. Do you want me to get you some ramen and an apple?"

"Sure, thanks," Kisshu said.

Pai nodded and left. Ichigo smoothed Kisshu's hair back, and said, "I'll stay with you till you're better, k?"

"Thanks, Koneko-chan," Kisshu said.

A week later, Kisshu was released from the hospital. The meetings and arrangements between the humans and Cyniclons had been settled by that point.

Kisshu moved in with Ichigo and her parents, and started going to her school. He and Ichigo kept dating, and when Ichigo turned eighteen, Kisshu asked her to marry him. She happily agreed, and a month and a half later, they got married, surrounded by their friends and family of both races.

**That was interesting, wasn't it? Please review, if you read this. :)**


End file.
